My Life As A Teenage Ninja!
by Sizune 08
Summary: Meet all your favorite naruto characters as you never seen them before. The story Of Sizune Kudo Kaneko as she goes to a private boarding school and meets all sorts of new people. A hilarious, romantic, and scary story. Here's a funny passage:.


I Was A Teenage Ninja. The hilarious and dramatic story of Sizune Kudo Kaneko.

Chapter 1

"Damn it where am I?" I say, looking vigorously back and fourth between a couple of sheets. "um… maybe sheet 2…"

Sheet 2 Leaf and Sand village

Boys room 1 B-245

Choji Akamashi

Shikamaru Nara

Shino Aburame

Neji Hyuga

Rock Lee

Naruto Uzumaki

Boys room 2 B-306

Kiba Inuzuka

Sizune Kaneko

Sasuke Uchiha

Gaara

Koncuro

Boys room 3 Sound village and other

Kabuto

Suigestsu

Deidra

Tobi

Suigestsu

Girls Leaf And Sand and other A-206

Sakura Haruno

Hinata Hyuga

Ino Yamanaka

Tenten

Karrin

Temmari

I finally spot myself along the rows of name sheets. "ah there I am. I'm staying in dorm number B-#06 with Kiba, Sasuke, Gaa- wait a second Kiba? Sasuke? Gaara? Aren't those all guy names? Holy shit there's been some huge mistake! I need to go find the counceller!" I say out loud among my panic. I turn into the the counceller's office. "Mr. Counceller there's be- and he's not here." I sigh." Well, guess I need to go to the office

Suddenly the over head announcements come on. "Attention students! Daily attendance will soon be taking place in 1 minute! Please report to your dorms! Thank you!"

Oh well." I mumble. "I guess I should just get to my dorm. I walk up two flights of stairs until I get to level B. there I look at the dorm numbers B-309, B-308, B-307, B-306. "ahhh here it is." I nock on the door and walk in.

Chapter 2: An Awkward Introduction!

As I walk in Kiba had been talking to Koncuro as he turned around to look at me enter "Koncuro I wonder who the new roommate is… um wait what. Hi there." I say, dully. "thanks for the warm sophisticated greeting."

He looks at me weirdly. " aren't you supposed to be downstairs? You know…with the girls? I was put here by mistake. Well then uh… My names Kiba" He says, smiling cheerfully. "hi, Sizune here!" Koncuro walks up to me. "hey there" He says, winking. "My name's Koncuro. You lookin' for a ladies man? Date much?" I reply to him. Sasuke walks over. "Hey my name is- Don't bother. I already know you. All of you. What how?" asks Sasuke. " I've known you guys since academy. Wait you have?" asks Kiba. "yeah I just never bothered to come talk to you guys." Why not? Asked Koncuro. I would've loved to meet you." Says Koncuro. "The only reason I didn't." I reply. " was because you guys seemed like way too much like loosers for me to even care about you." Koncuro humphs and I sigh.

Well, I'm stuck in a room with three guys and one pervert. It could get worse.

That's when Naruto bursts in the room. "Hey guys I just got transferred from my old dorm to here so now I can hang out with you guys! and- what's she doing here?"

And it just did.

I take one look at Naruto and fake pass out on the floor. " What! What did I say? He shouts. " ok…" says Sasuke nervously. "what do we do with her now? I know what we can do." Replies Koncuro, grinning pervishly. I get up and bitch slap him across the face.

Chapter 3: Kakashi's books

Naruto runs out of the room only to come back a minute later, followed by Lee. Neji, Choji, Shikamaru, Shino, and a "peeping Tobi"

Lee-" hey! Are the rumors there is a girl in this dorm true?"

Neji-"they are!"

Tobi-" Tobi is a play boy!"

Choji-"She's hot"

Koncuro-"Hell yeah!"

Neji-"I think I like Tenten better"

Naruto-" Heck she's hotter than Sakura!"

"Duh" I say

Shikamaru-"Oy! Shika wants action!

Shino-stares

Kiba- looks away and whistles

Gaara plays it cool-"whatever"

Sasuke- goes in the corner and starts crying

"oh puh-leez, you guys are starting to make this sound like one of those retarded romance songs that Kakashi reads. At that exact moment Kakashi walks in with the attendance sheet and, of course, the book in his hand. "What? Did someone say something? Hellooo? Well then. If you guys are just going to stand there I'm going to take the attendance. Kiba! -here. Sizune! -here. Gaara! -here" he so into his book right now he doesn't even look up to see I'm a girl. Oh well.

Chapter 4: The Classes Begin

Alright off to first period I guess. Let me check my schedule…

Periods

1 Jutsus and types

2 weaponry

3 fist combat

4 reading and writing

5 gen/nin justsu

6 break

7 practice

8 battle simulation

9 science

10 learning English

I get to 1st pr. And look at the seating chart…ok I'm sitting inbetween Gaara and Hinata. This should be interesting. I take my seat and Gaara looks away from me. I roll my eyes and turn to Hinata."hi there my name is Sizune Kaneko and I hope we can be good friends! Sure I'd love to!" She replies excitedly. "Hahaa that gets them every time" I think. Kakashi walks in. "hi there…my name is Kakashi Hatake… if you don't already know… and I'll be teaching jutsus and their types." He says in this bored, I'd rather be reading, kinda tone. Today we will be practicing chidory. "aw shit I hate chidory!" mutters Kabuto, who is in front of me." It gives me cramps all the time. Alright every one, pick a partner and then gather chakra in your palm. You'll know you have it right when your partner can put this small weight on your hand and it sticks without you needing to hold it." Drones Kakashi. The announcements come on ouit of no where.

"Attention students we are having a lock down because of a dangerous intruder! Every one get to your positions!"

"GO GO GO!" Shouts Kakashi! I stop to talk to gaara. "hey Gaara doesn't it seem stupid to announce the fact that we're having a lock down? Because then the assassin knows we're all hiding! What's even more stupid is the fact that were all ninja! Couldn't we just fight the intruder?" he nods, swallows and quickly walks away. Oh, boys. We sit for about 20 minutes when suddenly out of nowhere comes a muffled scream. Silence, and then a few muffled footsteps. Then the door creaks, and shatters into a million pieces. A man holding a mace walks in and stares at the class. Kakashi gets up and chuckles. "Well well class. It seems I've found someone who wants to help me demonstate some of my jutsus. Fire Style, blooming lotus jutsu!" the man jumps and dodges, but still gets two burning cutes on the shoulders from the flaming shuriken. Then I see it. The man's holding a small needle, probably covered in poison. My eyes have adjusted to seeing needles because I too, am a needle master. At this point you must be thinking, wait then your name isn't sizune it's SHizune! No I'm a neddle master yes, but I'm not shizune. That's why I don't have a little pig named Tonton, I have a giant black wolf with golden eyes, who is about three times at big as akamaru, and whos name is Hamero. Any ways back to the story. I see the man come towards Kakashi. I whip off my sleeve to uncover my needle crossbow, pull back and fire. The tranquillizer works instantly and he falls to the ground."what the-" I stoop to pick the needle up. " he almost hit you with this. I f he had you'd be dead right now. Huh." He replies. You're welcome Kakashi. Suddenly a slick green form crashes through the window. I get my cross bow ready again…wait-its just Gai, bleeding from all the glass shards."NOT TO FEAR GGGGAIIIII IS HERE! Um Gai, first of all you kinda over did it on the entrance, second of all you're a little late to the party." Says Kakashi. "Late to the party? Gai is never later to the party!" he looks over to see me pulling my needles out of the intruders ass. Well, that's how 1st period went. The rest of my day was pretty normal though, exept for 4th pr. Where I this girl flick a really strong magnet at Peins Nose which went and stuck to pein's peircings. "alright who did it? Shikamaru did it!" piped up the girl."ugh this is such a drag…" said Shikamaru. "Your face is a drag!" I shouted from the other end of the room. Pein got the magnet out, but he wasn't care full enough and when he brought it closer to his face to examine it, it flew up, went into his nostril, and there it stuck to his piercings, from the inside f his nose. It too the whole ANBU black ops, and Kakashi sensei to get the magnet out. Later I saw this girl again when she was beating the shit out of Naruto in science class because he had a problem with the fact that we were dissecting bunnies or something like that. Well, !0th pr. Is over and I have to get back to my dorm. A.k.a. my eternal punishment for being born.

Chapter 5: A Peeping Sasuke!

I head towards my dorm, only to bump into Sakura. "hey, are you Sizune? Yup! Is it true you're in a dorm full of guys including Sasuke? Uh-huh…Could you do me a favor? I guess what is it? C-could you…yes? Take a picture of Sasuke naked for me? Wait what?' I gawp. "ok thanks a lot bye! She runs away. Well now im disturbed… when I finally reach my door there's no one there. Well I guess I should get changed there. Im wearing nothing but my underwear and bra when none-other than Sasuke walks in. Oh shit! I forgot to lock the door! "yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" I scream! " GET THE FUCK OUT! I-i-i-i c-can't move!" Stutters Sasuke. I get my my shirt and pants on and leap at Sasuke and start beating the shit out of him."Stop it!ow! its not myshit! Fault iOWWW didn't know you uff!were in here!


End file.
